The Exchange Student
by Burning Candles
Summary: When Tony's parents host a foreign xchange student, he doesn't expect more than a homely and plain girl. But when Ziva David walks into his life he is in for more than he bargined. Tiva, Jibbs and McAbby. Rated T for language and lemons.
1. Characters and Disclaimer

**Characters:**

**Tony - Baseball star. School playboy.**

**Ziva - Foriegn exchange student from Isreal who lives with Tony.**

**Abby - Goth who is in a band. (By the way, Pualey Parrette was in a band in real life called Lo-Ball).**

**Tim - Quirky computer nerd who is in love with Abby but wont admit it.**

**Jethro - Tony's adoptive father.**

**Jenny - Tony's adoptive mother.**

**Donald "Ducky" Mallard - Family friend to Jethro, Jenny and Tony as well as the teens' Biology teacher.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.<p> 


	2. Good Morning Waters

"Tony," Jenny said, nudging her son for what seemed like the billionth time. "Wake up. You can't be late on your first day." Tony merely rolled over and continued his heavy sleep.

"Fine," she sighed, lifting hewr hands in surrender. "Jethro!" she called, leaving the room.

"I've got it," her graying husband said, walking into his their son's room with a piture of ice cold water. "This'll wake him." He simply dumped the water over his son's head, satified when the sixteen year-old son jumped up from shock.

"Ah!" the teenager exclaimed as he was awakened from his dreaming. "Come on dad! I was going to wake up in five minutes."

"Look on the brightside. You can skip showering this morning." With an amused smirk on his face, Leroy Jethro Gibbs left the room and continued to get ready for work.

"Not funny!" His green eyes glared after his father as he heard laughter. After a few minutes of sitting in his wet bed in silence, he decided to get dressed.

Opening his closet doors, he looked for an ensamble that would wow the female demographic. Finally, he decided on a dark green shirt that showed off his muscular arms, a black pair of jeans and matching converse. After this, he gelled his hair into a spiky disary that made him look just a little dangerous, but not too wild. Looking in the mirror he was satisfied with his overall appearance and gave his famous smile in the mirror for practice.

"Breakfast!" Jenny called from the downstairs kitchen. "Bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. Come and get it!

"Sweet!" The meat-and-potatoes guy bounded to the hallways, down the stairs and into the kitchen where the smell of food filled his nose. "Mom have I told you how much I lve you lately?"

"What do you want Tony?" Jenny laughed as she handed her on his plate.

"I'm hurt," he joked. "But since you're asking... Do you think I could possibly...maybe...drive the Jeep to school today? You know, to make an entrance on the first day."

"Tony, you know I have not problem with that," she smiled.

"Yes -"

"But..."

"But?"

"You know that's something to ask your father."

"Fine..." Inhaling his food like a vaccum, he barely tasted any of it until the last bite. "Thanks for the breakfast mom." Kissing her cheek, he went upstairs to brush his teeth. The ladies didn't like bad breath.

In midbrush, Tony saw his dad walking down the hallway. "Dad," he asked, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Yeah?" Jethro replied, stopping in the doorway. He tried not to laugh at his son's obvious excitement.

"Can I please drive the Jeep to school?" he asked, the toothpaste sluring his speech. "Just for today?"

"Sure." Gibbs wondered silently is his son had any clue thst the Jeep would be his seventeenth birthday.

"Thanks!" his son grinned cheekly. "You're the best!"

"I know." Smiling, Jethro walked downstairs.

As he rinsed with mouthwas, Tony did a little victory dance in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Okay, see you around five!" he shoted running out of the front door with his backpack.

"Anthony Daniel DiNozzo," his mother called. Remember we have to go to the airport after school. You will come straight home and 2:30."

"Right! I forgot." With that he was gone.


	3. Welcome Back

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Abby," Timothy McGee greeted as the perky goth walked into school clad in a purple and green plaid skirt matched with black platform boots, an Asking Alexandria band t-shirt, and a dog collar around her throat. "Ready for the big day?"

"Duh, McGee," she said as though it were obvious. "I mean not only did I get to skip junior year, but there's no dress code this year either." Sipping from the Caf-POW in her hands, she gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"

"I heard that they found a new principal," he said, looking worried. "I hear he's supposed to be a real jackass."

"You don't know that. You'll just have to wait and see."

"And what if he is a jerk? He could runt he whole school to the ground."

They both continued to walk silently into the enormous school. After two months of beign away, it was as if they never left. There were the same blue and white walls. Walking past the main office there was still the giant cobra statue that represented their mascot. It even smelled the same - like hormones. Groups were already formed in little clusters. The cheerleaders. The wannabe cheerleaders. The nerds. The popular preps. The outcasts. The jocks. The skaters. The emos. The FFA members. The Future Leaders Groups. The NHS. The rockers with their respective groupies stood glopped by the waterfountain next the the girls bathroom. Everything was normal.

"Looks safe," Abby commented before she was lifted up from the ground and spun in a circle. As she was let down, she looked behind her. "Tony!" she shouted, smiling. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been two weeks, Abs," Tony chuckled as he was suffocated by a hug.

"That's like two years in Abby time," Tim reminded, giving a crooked smirk. "How are you, Tony?"

"Good. Good. Abby. Can't breathe..."

"Sorry!" Abby apologized. "So ready to go get our scheduals?"

"Ready." Tim said, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>"A.P. Chem, A.P. Calculus," Abby rambled off to herself, comparing her and Tim's schedual. "We have almost every class together. The only difference is I have Study Hall with Tony and you have Decision Making."<p>

"Sweet," Tim grinned, refusing to blush. "Tony, what other classes do you have."

"Gym, Physics, English 12, Yearbook, Algebra II again..."

"Again? I thought you passed.

"Yeah, second semester. I almost passed first semester so that's the only part I have to retake."

"Well, that's not that bad. You aren't required any more math credits after that."

"Hey, what are you guys doing after school?"

"Nothing," Tim anwered quickly.

"We should all hang out!"

"Uhg!" Tony groaned. "I can't. We have to pick up that exchange student today."

"That's fine. Another time.'" Abby agreed, showing that it was nothing big.

"Great." And with that, he walked off to gym.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's a short chapter, but I really didn't know how else to end it. Next chapter coming soon now that it's SPRING BREAK. R&amp;R? Thanks! Lots of love, Ana.<p> 


	4. AN

A/N: Hey guys, I know you probably thought this was a chapter and I'm sorry it isn't. Still, I just wanted to let you guys know with a short update that this account is no longer active. I just feel like my writing has really improved witht the time I spent away from this account and my plots are a lot better now. My new account that I will be uplading on is now: **Modesto-Love-128898.** My first fanfiction on there will be a Puckleberry fanfiction that I hope you all enjoy. You guys can message me on there and I will be taking requests on stories now.

Thank you to all of you guuys who have read, commented, alerted, and favorited my stories. I just hope you like all the new ones that I am going to upload. Thanks so much. I love you guys.

XOXO

Ana


End file.
